


15 мгновений Винчестеров

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Челлендж [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Сборник текстов для интерактивной карты-челленджа https://uploads.knightlab.com/storymapjs/5cd518f1be192977feae0dde87bbf076/15-moments-of-winchesters/index.html
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158848





	1. s01e01 — Stanford, California

У него в расписании все забито: по четыре пары, по пять, порой все шесть.  
Там не значится курса «Скучать по Дину», не поставлено в допы «На стенку лезть», но...  
Он круглый отличник — и по фин. праву, и в арбитражке такой он пока один.  
Лишь в бумажках лажает всегда исправно, превращая «декан» в документах в «Дин».  
И...  
(21\. Кем ты учишься быть?  
a) Крутым адвокатом;  
b) Независимым взрослым;  
с) Не младшим братом)


	2. s02e02 —  Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Джон, что ты, черт возьми, мог сказать такого, что сделало ему больнее, чем твоя смерть? 

Ох, Джон. 

Сердце у тебя было живое, настоящее, хоть и не заляпанное мазутом, тоже проржавевшее местами, но почему ты любил их так, что ему от этого теперь настолько плохо? 

Почему ты был машиной больше, чем человеком, Джон? 

Она боли совсем не чувствует, своей — нет. Потому каждое жгучее прикосновение монтировки она принимает почти что с благодарностью. 

Она знает, что он никогда не поднял бы на нее руку, никогда (у него такие ласковые, аккуратные, но крепкие и сильные руки), и ей этого достаточно. Не ей сейчас предназначаются эти удары. Она все стерпит, он ее научил, он показал ей пример. 

Она знает, она — его продолжение (и поэтому она сейчас, как и он — тоже разбитая груда металлолома). 

Бей. Бей, мой хороший. Ты соберешь меня по винтику заново, выправишь и поставишь все детали на место. Но кто соберет обратно тебя? 

Если бы только Сэмми смог. Если бы ты только ему позволил. Почему ты притворяешься перед ним машиной больше, чем пытаешься быть собой, Дин? 

Неправда, что у машин нет слабостей, что им все равно. Неправда. 

Она скрипит и стонет, она трясется от его боли, а он не издает и звука. Как всегда. Она приняла на себя сокрушительный удар грузовика, ее погнуло и поломало, практически раскроило по швам, а он смотрит на нее такими глазами, что она чувствует — он теперь держит на себе вес куда больше, куда страшнее. Неподъемный для одного. 

Что же ты сказал ему, Джон?


	3. s03e11 — Broward County, Florida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> перевод Heavy Traffic in the Express Lane by CaffieneKitty   
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/4042012

В конечном итоге Смерть перестал за этим наблюдать.

— Он воскрес! Нет, умер. Нет, воскрес. Нет... не... Он опять воскрес!

Этот Жнец-Диспетчер был новичком. Очень ревностен, но чересчур отвлекается. _Это следует подкорректировать._  
— Тобиас...  
— Сейчас была смерть от тако!  
Смерть вздохнул и отставил в сторону картофель фри с сыром в горячей подливе.  
— Тебе не обязательно озвучивать каждый кусочек бесчисленных сегодняшних умираний Дина Винчестера.  
— Даже самые клёвые из них?  
Смерть посмотрел на Тобиаса пристально.  
— Эти смерти — не часть реального мира, и ко мне они не имеют никакого отношения. Там просто один архангел затеял опасную, очень опасную игру.  
— О. Да? А что за игра?  
Смерть взялся за вилку и наколол на зубчики истекающий расплавленным сыром ломтик картофеля.  
— Игру в «мотивируй Винчестера».


	4. s04e01 — Pontiac, Illinois

Он не позволяет Аду коснуться имени брата. После того самого первого порыва отчаяния и животного ужаса – ни разу за сорок лет.

Он даже не уверен, что губы помнят, как произносить его имя – имя, что въелось в подкорку, в саму его суть, в сердце и в душу, распятую на дыбах. Когда-то он думал, что это будет ощущаться сродни оторванной конечности, сродни зияющей дыре посреди грудины – не произносить его вслух.  
Сэм. Сэм. Сэмми.  
(Ему отрывают руки буквально, перед этим раздробив все пальцы, ему действительно пробивают грудь насквозь ржавым раскаленным штырем, поэтому – да, да, именно так оно и ощущается.)

Но он не позволяет преисподней запятнать это имя. Даже когда та являет ему его образ – вместе с самыми изощренными пытками. Он не позволяет этим тварям услышать им не предназначенное.

Сорок лет он делает многое, кроме этого.

Он молчит, искусывая ошметки губ в кровь, не издаёт и стона. Он кричит – орет, сдирая гортань, почти визжит, когда совсем уж невмоготу. Он проклинает всех вместе и каждого по отдельности. Молится иногда (но никогда не умоляет). Травит анекдоты, матерится, распевает придуманные считалки с кличками этих ублюдков. Он смеется сквозь плач, гнев и агонию.  
Он просит прощения, вынимая горячие внутренности. Потом перестаёт.

Геенна огненная насилует его изнутри и снаружи, но никому так и не удается, больше никогда, вырвать из него одно-единственное, то самое имя.

А потом он возвращается из Ада.  
И спустя сорок лет он говорит, говорит, черт возьми, наконец:  
– Хэй, Сэмми.

И это так легко, и губы все еще помнят заученное движение, болезненно-родное, это как...

P.S.  
 _Этот день все же приходит, и Сэм ступает в Рай. В Рай, который становится таковым безусловно, в один миг.  
Когда спустя почти сорок лет он слышит, слышит, господи, наконец:  
– Хэй, Сэмми._

_...это как вернуться домой.  
(так и есть.)_


	5. s05e16 — Little Heaven, Montana

Райские мороки душат броженой сладостью,  
вяжут нам душу кислой оскоминой Гренни.  
Чем соблазнить хотите, пернатозадые?  
Нету, Захария, правды в твоих виденьях,  
кроме —   
...гари пороховой, забивающей ноздри.  
Видишь — сыпятся с неба ручные звезды.  
Это не морок, Сэмми. Это — было живое.  
Мы с тобой вместе. Братья. Это — когда нас двое.

Zippo серебряный жарко фитиль оближет.   
Резко шипя, в небо уйдет ракета.  
Мелкий, беги сюда. И садись поближе.  
Вечный июль. Наше с тобою лето.


	6. s06e18 — Sunrise, Wyoming

Там воняло. Сто пятьдесят лет назад, оказывается, знатно воняло. И не только в Санрайзе, видимо. И это Сэм не про конский навоз. Вонь от навоза как раз штука естественная. Воняло от людей. У Дорлы изо рта разило больными зубами, а из-под юбки — тухлой рыбой. В койке-то она клиентов обслуживала, а вот про элементарную гигиену, видимо, не слышала. Сэма передернуло от омерзения, когда «самая лучшая девка» салуна потянулась к Дину за поцелуем.  
От всех без исключения воняло застарелым потом, нестираной одеждой, жиром грязных волос. Даже от полотняных салфеток, на которых на стойке у Элкинса стояли мытые рюмки, и от тех несло половой тряпкой.  
Так что да, судья Мортимер был прав, когда назвал их с Дином «слишком чистыми».  
Но Сэм был готов простить этому месту вонь, потому что не мог отвести взгляд от Дина. Дин тащился! Наслаждался и окружением, и своим поведением — каждым словом, каждым жестом. Будто он звезда в третьесортном вестерне, а не отправился с заданием во вторую половину девятнадцатого века. Но Дин по-детски радовался, а Сэм радовался за него.  
А еще Дин командовал! «Мне виски, ему сарсапариллу!» «Ну вот и достань кольт!» «Скачи, а я займусь сыском!» Сэм обожал, когда Дин командует, и с удовольствием подчинялся. Ведь если Дин не скупился на распоряжения, пусть часто тупые, это означало, что между ними и вокруг все нормально. Под контролем. Сэм до сих пор помнит, как скомандовал официантке Дорис принести Дину фирменное, кусочек бекона, черный кофе. И каким тоном Дин прокомментировал: «Сэмми, когда ты рулишь, я балдею!» Хорошо, он забыл происходившее тогда, а то до конца света припоминал бы. Тогда Сэм позволил себе рулить лишь потому, что застрял в одном дне, вокруг творилась какая-то херь, а Дин постоянно умирал.  
Так что в Санрайзе Сэм предпочел слушаться и восхищаться. А Дином сложно было не восхититься. Так красиво, по-киношному он застрелил Феникса! Жаль, нельзя пересмотреть на перемотке.

Когда все закончилось, Бобби прибрал бутыль с пеплом Феникса, а Кас вновь отправился на небесную битву, Сэм понял, как устал. За сутки в прошлом не удалось прилечь ни на час.  
— Я в душ и спать! — заявил он и двинулся к лестнице.  
Как хорошо жить в цивилизации, где можно помыться. В носу все еще стоял запах вони.  
— Я тоже, пожалуй, завалюсь. — Дин догнал его в коридоре и придержал за плечо. — Ну как тебе наше путешествие?  
— Ты был прекрасен, Дин, — покладисто ответил Сэм, — прирожденный Клинт Иствуд.  
— Да? — Дин усмехнулся, задрав бровь. Его всегда заводила лесть Сэма. — Тогда сегодня можешь быть сверху, ковбой.


	7. s07e03 — Lincoln, Nebraska

_В отличие от Сэма, Дин не дал кицунэ Эми даже одного шанса.  
POV Дина_

***  
Сквозняк выдувает мотив в дырявые щели.  
Охотничья роскошь – халупу назвать домом...  
Вчерашнее пиво на ужин. Бубнит телек.  
Отводишь глаза, пряча ложь движеньем знакомым.

Я помню: сентябрьская морось, и вновь – охота.  
Ты – мелкий, нескладный, пахнущий книжной пылью,  
Про шанс для чудовища спорящий до икоты...  
Ты так и не понял всей тщетности тех усилий.

Я делаю вид, что сплю. Ты опять сбегаешь.  
И сердце зудит тоской, как под гипсом кожа.  
Мне страшно, но ты когда-нибудь осознаешь:  
Убивший монстра отчасти им станет тоже.


	8. s08e23 — Old Church in Milford, Nebraska

Палящий жар выедал Сэма изнутри, он чувствовал себя попавшим в корону злого Солнца, плазма Испытаний сжигала его, и так страшно было… словно в первый раз, словно он не умирал никогда раньше с мыслью о том, что это — навсегда.

И торопясь, захлебываясь, он вылил на брата свою вину, свою боль и раскаяние, что грызли его давно и беспощадно, вылил, надеясь умерить страх и смириться полностью наконец.

Вот только Дин — не смирился. Вечным своим, дурацким своим жестом он отмахнулся, отбрасывая в сторону Сэмову вину и жажду покаяния.

_«Ведь ничто из этого — ничто! — не правда»._

Он не верил, он почти не слышал брата сквозь гудящую боль. Но Дин упрямо — всегда был упрямым придурком — гасил темный жар прохладными глыбами веских слов.

_«Не смей думать, что есть хоть что-то в прошлом или настоящем, что я поставил бы выше тебя! Никогда этого не было, никогда!»_

И Сэм поверил. И доверился прохладным, жестким и бережным пальцам, родным ладоням, что завязали рану всеисцеляющей винчестерской банданой, а потом притянули его к себе, уткнули бедовую голову в плечо, закрывая собою от всего мира, от истекающего ангельским звездопадом неба, от любой беды.

Сэм доверился им, как всегда, начиная с тех дней, когда эти руки — маленькие, грязные, в цыпках и царапинах — врачевали ему разбитые коленки и локти. 

И как всегда, — начиная с тех дней, когда этот голос говорил ему: «Не плачь, Сэмми, ну что ты? Сейчас подую, и всё пройдет», — боль ушла.   
Пусть ненадолго, но ушла.


	9. s09e01 — Randolph, New York (Linwood Memorial Hospital)

Он молился.  
Призыв его был оглушителен как трубы Страшного Суда — и ангелы стекались на зов подобно грешникам пред очи Господни.  
Мольба его звучала как угроза.

Я не мог устоять. Я кинулся — как и все мы — на этот звук, на этот свет, на это пламя.  
Я пришел к нему первым.

А затем пришли другие. Пришли и напали, и он сражался с ними как лев, как вепрь, как воин Божий, он прикрывал мою спину подобно тому, как когда-то давным-давно я и мои братья прикрывали друг другу крылья в битвах небесных и земных. А теперь он сражал бывших братьев моих.  
Ибо он сражался за своего брата.

Выжженый почти дотла, брат его лежал на смертном больничном одре и едва дышал. И я, страж Сада Божьего, провинившийся и осужденный, беглый и лживый — я поклялся исцелить его.  
И он доверился мне — Гадриэлю, что назвал себя Иезекиилем. Доверил мне жизнь брата своего.

Руки мои легли на его чело и на чело брата его, открылись души их, и я спросил его устами:  
— Ты впустишь меня, Сэмми?  
И брат его ответил:  
— Да, Дин.


	10. s10e14 — Fargo, Ohio

Сэм мелко дрожал. Дин почувствовал это в момент, когда брат подхватил его, подставил плечо, не дав упасть. Ощутил, как ходуном ходят его руки, услышал, как срывается в судорожные сипы его дыхание – горячее, у самого уха. Как голос, твердивший «Ты справился, Дин, ты сумел, все хорошо, теперь – хорошо» все равно подводит его.

Сэм дрожал – он за него боялся, а Дин не мог его утешить, не мог и слова сказать. Голос не слушался. Дин его, свой голос, и не услышал бы – Метка шептала в ухо голосом Каина, сладким, как патока, как самый желанный яд.

(Это вопрос времени, Дин, когда он начнет дрожать, потому что боится тебя. Всего лишь вопрос времени. Ибо таков наш удел – прирождённых убийц.)

Сэм что-то бормотал ему в ухо, какие-то излишне мягкие глупости, которые никогда не сказал бы при любых других обстоятельствах. И Сэма – Сэма Дин слышал, потому что он был прирождённым ему братом, и только.

(«...и самое важное – присматривай за Сэмми», да, Дин? Что будешь делать теперь?)

У Сэма были очень холодные руки, и Дин изо всех сил держался за этот спасительный холод, пока Метка полыхала огнём, наказывая его за убийство Первого убийцы.

Он был невиновен, так? Кто из них был на самом деле? Самому первому ребенку на Земле от Сотворения мира, избалованному одной лишь своей сутью, одинокому, где ему было учиться ответственности? Он был проклят, а Дин еще и благословен.

Сэм держал его, он не отпускал его ни на секунду с той поры, как Дин спустился с лестницы. Сэм не собирался его отпускать и впредь.

(«...ты ведь сторож брату своему, Дин?» Так вот он, сторожи его.  
От самого себя.  
Справишься?)


	11. s11e04 Baby — Quaker Valley, Oregon

https://youtu.be/LOG-VC30nXw

Винчестеры — это не только Дин, Сэм, Джон и Мэри. Это ещё и Baby Winchester, в девичестве Шевроле Импала.


	12. s12e11 — Eureka Springs, Arkansas

Это было совсем не больно.

Словно его память, память Дина Винчестера — была матерым куском старого льда, внезапно попавшим на апрельский солнцепек. Ведьмовское проклятье вскрыло панцирь, под вкрадчивым его теплом поверхность глыбы заслезилась, мелкими капельками стала стекать всякая ерунда — вчерашние воспоминания, какая-то девица из бара…

Потом жар усилился, и лед начал плавиться всерьез. Но это тоже было не больно. Таяли и смывались намерзшие за лютую жизнь напластования грязи, крови, яда и золы. Льдинка становилась тонкой, чистой, сквозной и прозрачной; щелкни — зазвенит, поднеси к глазу — радужные искры преломленного солнечного света поскачут по углам. Дину стало легко и весело. Наверное, так бывает в беззаботном детстве, но он толком не помнил. Не из-за уплывающей в небытие памяти — просто такого детства Дину досталось совсем чуть-чуть и так давно… 

Это было совсем не больно. И чего только Сэм суетился вокруг, хмуря темные брови, горько глядя своими чуть раскосыми глазами? Глупый маленький Сэмми... глупый большой Сэм — не хмурься, не грусти, давай лучше вместе мультик посмотрим. Это про Скуби-Ду — тебе понравится!

А потом нарастающий темный жар обволок и принялся плавить оставшийся кусочек льда тоже, и вот тут стало немного страшно — даже ему, Дину Винчестеру, Дину, Ди…

Потому что таяла, расплываясь в пресную лужу, самая его сердцевина, его внутренний кристалл…

_«Сэм — мой брат»_

Но ударила стужа.  
Абсолютный ноль, так это называют яйцеголовые, минус 459 по Фаренгейту.   
И расплывшееся аморфное нечто мгновенно закристаллизовалось обратно в обжигающе холодный кусок льда, вновь собрав в себя все то, что уплыло, казалось, с половодьем.  
Всё — даже то, о чем Ровена сказала: «… ты ничего не вспомнишь». Черта с два. Еще как вспомнил.

_— Какой подарок — не помнить своих деяний.  
— А что я сделал?  
— О, ты убийца, Дин Винчестер._

Вот это было больно.  
Хотя быть Дином Винчестером — всегда больно.  
И как всегда, когда болело — он выдал дурацкую шуточку:  
 _— Кто этот хиппи?_  
У брата стал такой ошарашено-жалкий вид, что он сразу прекратил. Всё, Сэмми, всё. Всё прошло.

_— А когда ты всё забыл, ты выглядел счастливым.  
— Да, наверное. Чёрт, скорее всего. Но пропадало не только плохое. Я забывал всё. Нас, нашу работу. Вообще всё. Поэтому... если счастье выглядит именно так, я лично — пас._


	13. s13e16 — Crystal Cove, Oregon

**_Scoobynaturalьное_**  
если вас вчера случайно  
засосало в телевизор  
не печальтесь — и в мультфильме  
дело вам найдется вдруг

ведь с фамилией Винчестер  
вам не избежать охоты  
пусть злодеи там двумерны  
а вместо Каса — Скуби-Ду!


	14. s14e13 — Lebannon, Kansas

Что такое настоящая семья, Мэри поняла, только когда вышла замуж. До этого она не знала толком, где ее место. Нельзя было сказать, что отец с матерью ее в чем-то обделяли, нет конечно. У них была семья, но… немного странная, и Мэри с детства остро чувствовала это отличие. И большую часть сознательного возраста ненавидела охоту и собиралась приложить все силы, чтобы ее семья была нормальной.  
И вот в те моменты, когда вечером они собирались в гостиной дома в Лоуренсе вместе, Мэри была по-настоящему счастлива. Джон, ее любимый, муж, выстраданная любовь, любовь, за которую пришлось заплатить слишком многим, — садился на диван с бутылочкой пива и, одним глазом глядя в телевизор, рассказывал, как прошел день на работе. Дин на ковре возился с машинками, шумно изображая губами рычание их моторов, или строил дивизии солдатиков. Младший, Сэм, тихонько лежал на руках, смотрел в потолок и улыбался своим младенческим мыслям.  
А Мэри, ощущая каждую секунду неумолимого времени, твердо знала — вот мое место, моя семья, мое счастье.  
А затем все кончилось. Она заблудилась и долго брела в темноте. Однажды показалось, что она видит свет, и Мэри раздвинула руками ветви густого кустарника. Но когда взрослый, смутно знакомый мужик шагнул навстречу и сказал «мама», Мэри поняла — она потерялась окончательно.  
Джона, ее Джона, любимого Джона, больше не было. Сыновья — здоровенные лбы — были ей абсолютно чужими. Мэри с недоверчивым любопытством наблюдала за ними. Дин по-прежнему игрался с машинкой и при каждом удобном случае пытался строить Сэма. И ее. Сэм… Сэм поначалу очень радовался, глядел нежно и потеряно, боялся дотронуться. Но потом закрылся.  
«Зачем я здесь? Что мне делать?» Ночами скручивала бессонница и тоска. «Неужели снова эта ненавистная охота? А я так хотела больше никогда о ней не слышать».  
Но пришлось отбросить мечты о нормальной семье и заняться охотой. Временами ловить восхищенные взгляды детей и желать снова найти свое место.  
Кетч, поганые британские Хранители, промывка мозгов, убитые ее рукой охотники, война и плен параллельного мира — вот во что все вылилось. Мерзость, сплошная мерзость. Боль. Бессмысленность. Разочарование. В самой себе и в глазах детей. Это страшно — видеть, как в их глазах обожание сменяется холодом. Нет, они никогда не обвиняли, только прощали. Но от этого не становилось легче.

Когда в Бункере вдруг возник Джон — ее Джон, любимый, потерянный Джон, — Мэри будто снова очутилась в Лоуренсе. В один миг ее никому, даже ей самой, ненужное существование обрело великий смысл. Она снова была счастлива и на своем месте.  
Когда старые обиды, детские претензии и несбывшиеся ожидания были высказаны, а слова ободрения, уверенности и гордости произнесены, они все вместе сели ужинать. Мэри готовила свое фирменное блюдо, не присутствовала при разборках Джона с сыновьями — взрослые мужики, сами разберутся. Тем более, ей нечего было предъявить мужу, да и он говорил ей лишь про любовь. Как ей не хватало его любви!  
Мэри знала, что эти мгновения нежданного счастья кратки, что вот-вот все закончится. Но также знала, что не зря ее все-таки вытащили из небытия. Пусть было горе и боль, был Кетч — бррр, зачем она с ним?.. Но все это меркло в присутствии Джона.  
Они все четверо — семья! — сидели за одним столом, ели вкусную еду, пили вино и смеялись. Радовались. Ведь все, каждый из них, знали цену подобным мгновениям и наслаждались ими.  
Пусть немного, пусть один вечер, но Мэри Винчестер снова нашла себя и свое место в этом мире.


	15. s15e19 —  Anywhere, USA

В начале у каждого мира — слово.  
Несколько звуков, зародыш смысла.  
На эту бластулу, на основу,  
другие слова нарастают быстро.  
Становятся речью, потом рассказом —  
очерком плоти, действа скелетом.  
Плоть облекается кожей красок,  
звуков и образов. Два силуэта  
садятся в машину. Повернут ключик,  
и мир закрутился спиралью млечной.  
От альфы к омеге сюжетом текучим —  
по вечной дороге, в Импале вечной.  
Любовью и долгом, охотой и местью  
вы движете мир этот снова и снова.  
В начале у каждого мира — слово.  
Здесь это слово было — Winchester.


End file.
